The Prince and The Pauper
by QuestionyTheQuestionMark
Summary: Marco is a Spanish prince who is bored with his life. Star is a poor girl with a fun outlook on life. When they cross paths, Star shows him the fun things in life, she also takes him on an adventure with his heart. What will happen? Is there something hiding in the shadows? Will I ever stop sucking at summaries? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People of SVTFOE fan fiction. I am happy that you have taken the time too read my little old fan fic, I hope you enjoy it! P.S. Shout Out too EVAunit42, this wouldn't have happened without you bro.;D P.P.S when the font is like** _this_ **it means someone is thinking, when it is like _this_** **it means someone is writing . thank you!**

Marco hated being a prince. He completely despised it. The having to act so proper and perfect, the constant fake smiling, the whole deal. He and his parents were currently, visiting their loyal subjects. As they waved and smiled, Marco sat with a bored look on his face and studied his hands. His mother, the queen noticed him not smiling or waving.

"Mijo, Why are you not smiling!?" The queen said through her teeth.

"Mom, why do we have to do this? I mean its incredibly boring,and has no real importance too it." Marco replies back too her.

"Look Marco, me and your father understand why you hate this, we are not to fond of it ourselves but we have to keep up appearances, its our Royal duty." And with that his mother continued to smile and wave with his father, forcing Marco to do it too. Marco thinks to himself

' _All I_ _want is a little adventure, just for once.'_

 **Later...**

Marco sat on his bed and heard a knock on his door.

"Are you doing something son, somsomething that is private and as a teenage boy you will do frequently, if so we will come back later!" Marco heard his father yell. Marco rolled his eyes. After an incident of them walking in and seeing him only in his boxers with a bottle of lotion when he was just trying to put lotion on, they thought other wise.

"No, I'm not doing anything. And I told you guys, I was just putting on lotion!" Marco says with a blush on his face.

"Whatever you say son." His father replies.

"Anyway, me and your father have an announcement." Marco's mother said excitedly.

"What is it?" Marco asks.

"We're going to Mewni!" They both exclaim. Marco raises an eyebrow.

"Um, Guys what exactly is Mewni?" His parents smile.

"A kingdom of course! A very small kingdom however we want to stay on its good side." His father replies.

"So to avoid conflict, we have decided to sign a peace treaty with them."His mother says.

" Can't they just come here?" Marco asks confused.

"They won't agree to the treaty unless we come to them, it is but a small bump in the road."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow." They both say

"Tomorrow!" Marco exclaims surprised.

"Yes, tomorrow."

" B-but that gives me barely enough time to organize all my things!" Marco then hurriedly starts packing, his parents laughing inwardly at his reaction.

 **The next day...**

Marco simply tuned his parents out as they talked on and on about Tne Princess of Mewni, Janna Butterfly. How she was his age and how pretty she was, and how they were going to be the best of friends. Marco instead of listening, was planning on how he was going to explore the great kingdom of Mewni however he would have to escape the boring meetings between his parents and the king and queen of Mewni.

"Son! Son, we are here!" He heard his mother was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice his surroundings.

"Huh!? We are?" Marco looked outside and saw a crowd of people. He sighed annoyed, he defiantly was not in the mood for a public appearance.

"Come on son, We have to go outside now, remember to smile!" His father says as he straightens his jacket. Marco nods and sighs,he puts a fake small on his face. The family walks off the dock, to the crowd were they are met with applause. King River of Mewni gives them a huge smile.

"Welcome to our beautiful Kingdom Mewni! As you know I am King River and this is my wife Queen Moon and our daughter Princess Janna." The queen gives a small smile, Janna however gives Marco a flirty wink and a smile. Marco returns the smile with a nervous one. Desperate to break from Janna's creepy stare, Marco looks around soon his eyes lock on a beautiful girl with golden blond hair and light blue eyes. The girl wasn't paying attention to him though which made it even easier to openly stare at her.

"Marco! Marco, son snap out of it!" Marco breaks his gaze from the girl to his father.

"Come on they are taking us to our rooms." Marco follows his parents and some servants to the castle. His thoughts are on that strange girl in the crowd.

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it! Please give me feedback and honest reviews. Constructive criticism makes me a better writer, thank you all for reading!**


	2. An adventure through Mewni prt 1

Marco studied the paintings on the walls as he walked through the halls of the huge castle with a servant. The servant was showing him where his parents, King River, Queen Moon, and Princess Janna were meeting. Marco was snapped out of his thoughts as the Servant began to talk.

"Here we are, Good Sir." The servant bows respectively, and leads Marco into the room where everyone else is already there. Janna pats a seat next to her and gives Marco the same flirty stare. Marco makes a mental note to avoid Janna at all costs!

"Good Morning Sonny! Did you sleep well?" King River asked happily to Marco, who smiled politely in return.

"Yeah, the beds are pretty comfortable." Marco said smiling.

"Let's get this meeting on a roll then!" Marco's father said.

"Oh um, could me and Marco please be excused, I wanted to show him around the castle." Janna said looking straight at Marco.

"What!? There's no need for that! I could explore it on my own. " Marco said quickly, hoping they would say no to Janna's offer.

"Sure, I don't see why not! You kids go have some fun, let us talk in privacy make sure your back at 1:00 though!" King River said with a grin on his face.

"Come on Marco! I want to show you something **cool**." The way Janna said cool sent shivers down Marco's spine. Before he could retaliate, Janna grabbed Marco's arm and practically dragged him out of the room. Janna checked to see if their parents noticed them, they didn't because they were just starting to discuss. Marco quickly pried his hand from Janna's.

"What the heck, Janna!?" Janna gave Marco a sly smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"What ,Marco? You can't tell me you actually wanted to stay in there and listen to their boring conversation. All they are talking about is that peace treaty, we'll be fine skipping out on it." She scooted next to Marco and lowered her eyelids. Marco slowly inched away from Janna.

"Uhhh...can I go to the bathroom?" Marco asked quickly, Janna ignored his question and grabbed his wrist .

"That can wait! I wanna show you this cool book We're not allowed to touch." Marco raised an eyebrow at Janna.

"Why are we going to see it if we can't touch it?" Janna gave a sly smirk.

"The adults are distracted, thus giving us the chance to read the book!" Marco shook his head rapidly.

"Nope, Uh uh, I am not going through with this." Janna smiled.

"Who said you had a choice in the matter?" Janna preceded to grab Marco's arm, she took off running until they reached a room.

"Here we are!" Marco read the text written on the door ' _ **Keep Out! (That includes you Princess Janna)**_ ' .

"Janna that clearly says we can't go go in there, it specifically says you can't." Janna rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, let's go in!" Before Marco could stop Janna, she opened the door. In the center if the room their was a large brown book, it was protected by a glass case, in a way it sorta glowed. Janna's eyes grew wide as she looked at the book. She felt a strong urge to pick up the book and read it. It was a powerful feeling, it was an extremely strong urge.

"Come on Janna! Let's go!" Marco looked at the door, he could see a group of guards marching their way.

"I'll come in a minute, I just need to touch that book..." Janna continued her walk towards the book.

"Hey who's in there!?" They both could hear a guard yell. Janna snapped out of her trance as Marco grabbed her arm an ran out of the room.

They both ran different ways. Marco found himself in a dead-end. He knew that if they found out, he and Janna were in that room, the peace treaty would be off. He could hear guards coming, he looked out of the window and saw a huge cart filled with cholthes. He jumped and felt a rush of adrenaline as he fell. He lannded softly in the cholthes. He got up and looked up, he saw the guards looking for him and Janna.

"Phew! That was close!" Marco looked at his surroundings, he was obviously in the city.

"Maybe, I could explore this place." Marco looked down at his cholthing and shook his head.

"This is not gonna work though, I should probably change. I'm easily recognizable." Marco his behind a wall and snuck his way around the buildings until he found a cholthes line. He grabbed a red hoodie,some black pants and red sneakers. He quickly changed, he through his other cholthes in a basket so he could come back for them. Marco put his hands in the red hoodie and looked around, people were bustling all through out the place. He had to weave through the crowd just to get through.

 _'This is going to be fun.'_ Marco thought to himself. He wasn't looking were he was going ,however.

 **WAM!**

"I'm so sorry!" Marco looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He recognized those eyes and hair because she was that girl in the crowd. Her face was creased with worry as she helped Marco up.

"Its okay, I should've been looking were I was going." Marco gave a crooked smile , in hopes to ease the girl's worry. It worked. The girl gave a wide grin in return.

"Thank goodness! Sometimes I don't look where I'm going and WAM! I'm on the ground with a headache." Both her and Marco laughed.

"Yeah, I understand." The girl then looked at Marco in confusion.

"Hey, you seem fimilar. Yet, I've never seen you around before. Did you just move here or something?" Marco quickly panicked, this girl could not know he was, she would defiantly freak out.

"Well we're not exactly moving here, we're just visiting. You've probably seen my dad, we look exactly alike." What he said was technically true. They were visiting and he did look alike his father.

"Oh cool,I'm Star! Maybe I could show you around while your here!" Star gave him a grin. Marco couldn't help but notice how it resembled King River's. In fact there was a lot about this girl that resembled King River and Queen Moon. Marco decided not to mention the resemble, in fear of bringing up him and his parents. Marco checked his watch, it was just 12:04. He had plenty of time to hang with Star.

"Well...Okay. Let's go!" Star squealed as she grabbed Marco's hand. Both her and Marco felt a little spark when their hands touched.

"I promise you won't regret it!" The two of them then ran into the crowd, beginning a new adventure.

 **Hello, Amazing and Kind people of SVTFOE fan fiction! I want to thank all the people who took the time to read and review my story! It means the most to me! Hopefully, you'll stay for the third chapter! Thank you all, lots of love. ~CL187**


End file.
